Dreams can come true
by MinoMax
Summary: What happens when your dreams come true?Especially dreams to travel to other dimensions. And what if you could have powers to control dimensions and much more? But great powers come with great responsibillity and a price, as i am now stuck within the world of Danmachi! The crossover will only include powers and a few characters from Percy Jackson.
1. Prologue, Old life before new life

**Disclaimer :** I do not own any characters, places, etc. that Danmachi and Percy Jackson and the Olympians has except for the ones I have made up including me. I do not intend of claiming any rights over Danmachi and/or Percy Jackson and the Olympians. _"I_ _will be using these to signal thinking"._

This is my very first one and I will be busy with the last week of school so the first few chapters will be kinda short. Sorry!

 _ **Prologue: Old life before new life**_

I woke up to the loud noise from my alarm clock. It was 7:20 A.M. "oh crap! I'm going to be late for school!" I exclaimed. Hi, I'm Max, a 14 year old student and this is my story where I got my wish but paid a great price for it.

My life was mostly like others. Go to school, do my best, dreaming about things I wanted and such. I was walking distance from my school. _"I can make it if I run"_ I thought.

So I sprinted and managed to make it to class before the bell rang. School had started and the day went on as usual. Learning, finishing early, then getting grilled for not believing I finished fast, and talking to my two best friends after school.

"So Max, do you got plans tomorrow?" Lilly asked. She was one of my best friends.

"not really" I replied. "Hey, I got a idea, why don't we all go see infinity war!" Alex (boy) suggested. Me and Alex had seen it but Lilly hadn't yet.

"I don't see why not, we just need to get permission from our parents tonight, alright?" Lilly asked. "sure" Alex and me replied.

We headed our separate directions to go home. I had to run a little since it started to sprinkle. I had arrived back home and was tired so I took a nap. When I awoke, my parents hadn't returned from their jobs so I found something to eat and stayed up. Like most kids, we don't pass a opportunity to stay up without a consequence at our age. I was watching videos and looked outside. I saw a shooting star and thought about making a wish. "I wish that I could be powerful, to do anything that we couldn't normally do. I thought that if I had power, I could do anything. I chuckled and sighed in my head thinking how foolish my dream was. I went to lay in my bed and I started to drift off, then fell asleep.

 **Location : UNKNOWN**

 _Thud, THUD!_ I jolted awake. _"Where am I?"_ I looked around me and it appeared I was in a alleyway. In the distance, a building with a familiar structure was standing there... I couldn't think for a time. I was living a dream but it felt so real! _"Why am I in Danmachi!"_ I was happy but sad as I knew I couldn't be with friends and family since I was in a world that I may not be able to leave.

 _"In this world, you need a weapon to survive"._ I thought this because I would have to go to the dungeon eventually to rent a home temporarily if I wanted a place to stay till I found a way back. It felt as if my right hand was slightly generating a powerful aura. _"I need a weapon that is easy to carry, but can be easily drawn so I can defend myself"._ I thought back to a book series, Percy Jackson, The Heroes of Olympus, and such. _"Anaklusmos or riptide"_ not knowing why I was thinking about Percy Jackson while my life could be in danger. It appeared in my right hand as a small dagger in a sheath and the powerful aura disappeared.

 _"How did this just appear in my hand?! Do I have some mystical powers?! But anyways,_ my foolish imagination started, _I want this to be a temporary weapon if I am stuck here because I want to make my own, original ideal legendary we-"._ I was stopped mid thought.

"Hey stranger, do you need any help? You look lost" a familiar voice said. I turned around. _"Be careful for what you wish for"_ my parents had told me.

I had made a wish and received it, but the price is yet to be fully paid.

 ** _End of prologue_**

 _Note : thank you for reading this! I will try my best to make new chapters but I may be busy with the last school week and all. I accept any suggestions and will think about them if you ask. Enjoy your reading — MinoMax_


	2. Chapter one, The City of Orario

**Disclaimer :** I do not own any characters, places, etc. that Danmachi and Percy Jackson and The Olympians has except for the ones that I have made up including me. I do not intend of claiming any rights over Danmachi and Percy Jackson and The Olympians. _"I will be using these to signal thinking"._

 **Chapter one, The city of Orario**

 **Location : Orario, Daedalus street**

"Hey stranger, do you need help? You look lost." Someone said behind me.

I turned around to see myself to a familiar white haired fellow. I panicked when seeing him worrying about my appearance then noticed a mirror. I looked into it, my appearance had barely changed. My height was still 5'8, I had black hair, brown eyes, my clothes were adjusted to common clothing that was around, and I had a belt around my waist that allowed me to attach my sword/dagger sheath to. I had a face that looked innocent but at the same time it looked like I had seen something that troubles me.

I was still sorta skinny. I calmed down and looked back to the white hair fellow, _"what was his name? Gah! It's been a little since I seen the anime._ _Oh yeah, it was Bell!"._ Um yes, I do need help. But first, what is your name? Mine is Maxwell, but call me Max please". I asked then extended my arm for a hand shake.

"I'm Bell, Bell Cranel." He shook my hand. "So what did you need help with Max?" Bell asked.

"You see, I'm new to this town and I heard that I could sign up for being a adventurer with at a place or group called the guild?Im lost on directions, can you help me?" I asked. _"I have to play dumb if I don't want to draw unnecessary attention to myself"_.

"Ah, That makes sense, Daedalus street can be confusing. I'll take you there, follow me!" Bell said. "Alright" I responded. We started walking toward the Guild...

 **At Babel's market**

Me and Bell were walking down the main road of the market. "So, what made you interested in becoming a adventurer?" Bell asked."Many reasons, mainly because I want to keep busy, have fun, grow and learn." I replied.

"That's nice. Also, how old are you Max?" Bell said. "14" I replied. "Why?". "I was just curious" responded Bell.

"Why don't we get something to eat on the way? It won't take long" Bell suggested.

"Nah, I don't got any money to pay for it. That's another reason why I want to be a adventurer, so I can buy stuff." I responded.

"Don't worry about money, think about this as a gift. A gift to celebrate our new friendship!" Bell said surprising me.

 _"Why would he do that for a stranger he just met?!"._ "Why would you do that for someone you just met?" I asked curious to know.

Bell responded with,"Well, it looks like your a loner and a beginner as well. So I wanted to help you because I don't want anyone to be alone if I can help it".

We arrived at a food stall. I was looking around while Bell ordered for me and himself. "Goddess, I'll have 2 potato snacks please." Bell asked Hestia.

"Coming right up Bell!" Hestia replied. She looks behind him to me still looking at my soroundings. "So, who's that guy that's with you?" Asked Hestia.

"That's Max, he got lost at Daedalus street and said he needed to go to the Guild to sign up to become a new adventurer. I offered to help and decided to get a snack first" Bell answered.

"Hmm, alright, be careful that he might trick you. Hestia warned. "No way he would trick me! He's a nice guy and never would do that!" Bell said.

 _"What gave him that idea?"_ I thought. Hestia handed Bell the potato snacks and we sat down at a bench to eat our potato snacks.

After finishing ,"alright, let's get back to what we are doing, shall we?" Bell said standing up. "I guess we should". I stranded up and started to follow Bell.

About 10 minutes later we arrived at the Guild. "Hi Bell!" Said a female elf that came to greet him. "Hi" Bell responded. "Anyways, This is Max, he wanted to sign up to become A adventurer so I brought him here" Bell said informing the elf lady. "A new adventurer, huh." She said.

"Welcome to the Guild! I'm Eina Tulle, nice to meet you Max!"

 **End of chapter one, The city of Orario**

 **Note : Now it is the weekend, I will have time to make the chapters longer, I hope these and future chapters will satisfy you! — MinoMax**


	3. Chapter 2, The Guild

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any characters, places, etc. that Danmachi and Percy Jackson and The Olympians has except for the ones that I have made up including me. I do not intend of claiming any rights over Danmachi and Percy Jackson and The Olympians. _"I will be using these to signal thinking"._

 **Chapter 2, The Guild**

"Hi Max! My name is Eina Tulle." Said The elf lady.

"Hi" I responded. _"Oh yeah, she was Bell's dungeon advisor."_

She seemed excited to get started. So, let's go inside to get the paperwork done for you becoming a adventurer!" She said cheerfully. They walked inside to a booth. Eina told them to wait while she went to get the papers. Eina came back with 2 packets of paper.

"So Max, what type of adventurer do you want to be? There are two types. One is the regular adventurer who mainly kills monsters, like Bell, and there are less stronger adventurers that are supporters. Supporters help the adventurers in their party, usually carrying their supplies. They don't really kill monsters." Eina explained.

Choosing which type of adventurer was easy. "I would like to be the normal adventurer, not a supporter please." I said looking at her.

Eina handed me the packet and gave me a feather pen with a ink jar. "Alright, what you need to do is look through the packet, read it, and sign where it specify's. Don't forget to fill out the info that you can." Eina told me. I looked down at it. "Alright, give me a few minutes to read." I asked.

I started to silently read the packet. _"You are required to carry out quests when asked of by the Guild—You will behave according to the rules within and out of the dungeon—"_ and a bunch of more legal stuff. I found the parts where I had to sign or fill in the info, wondering if I would stay here forever or find a way home. I signed the necessary papers.

I looked up at Eina. "So, do I get something to show that I'm legally a adventurer?" I asked.

She gave me a small smile. "Yes you do, you get a identification card to show if you get in trouble with people." She handed me a card. "Fill the info as needed." She told me.

"Alright—" I was cut off.

"Hold on,I thought someone left something for you earlier. I'll be right back." She stood up and went up to the service desk. I took the feather pen and dipped it in ink. I started to write on the card.

 **Name : Max**

 **Gender : Male**

 **Age : 14**

 **Race : Human**

 **Height : 5'8**

 **Weight : 164.7 lb**

 **Hair color : Black**

 **Eye color : Brown**

 **Familia :**

 **Gear :**

 **Weapon :** **Anaklusmos**

 **Armor :**

I filled out as much info as I could. I slipped the card into my pocket. Eina came back with a bag that had a card attached saying "Max ". Eina handed me the bag and said,"someone came and dropped this off. Saying to give it to the persons name inscribed on the card".

 _"Huh"_."alright, thanks." I said standing up and tying the bag to my back. "I filled out the sections that I could with the info I have. I probably should find somewhere to stay for the night." I said after handing the papers to Eina.

She quickly read through them. "Everything seems right." Eina said with a puzzled then with a smile. She was puzzled by the fact that Max didn't use a last name to sign but thought it must be something personal. So she left that subject to be discussed later.

"Maybe I could convince my goddess to let you stay until you can make enough money to rent or buy a home." Bell suggested. "You sure?" I asked Bell.

He nodded. "For sure! We can get to learn about each other while you stay" Bell explained. I thought about it for a moment. It didn't feel right to be another burden to them. But on the other hand, I didn't really have another choice, so I replied,"alright, but if I can help with anything, let me know". Bell agreed that what I said was fair.

 **Outside the Guild**

"Hold on for one second!" Eina asked. She quickly disappeared behind a desk. Few minutes later she came back with a dagger. "Here, every adventurer gets a standard dagger when they first become a adventurer. Don't worry about the payment right now, it'll go on your tab till you can repay it." She explained.

"No thank you, I already got my weapon. I said politely. I patted Anaklusmos. "Oh, I see" Eina said quite confused on how I got a weapon. She went back in to put the dagger behind the desk and came out.

"Well, good luck Max! Don't get yourself killed." Eina called as we were leaving the Guild.

"I won't" I hollered back. I had a small smile, it felt as if I was home. "Anyways, which way to your place Bell?" I asked once we were halfway through the market. It was sunset but the market was busy as ever.

I heard , "Get your fish here!—Fresh fruit over this way!" And more. Bell had to raise his voice to be heard. "Just follow me." He said. We went through the market to find a private building away from the noisy market. It was quiet and peaceful.

"My place is over there!" He said pointing to the mansion

 _"hmm, I thought bell lived in a abandoned church. Oh yeah, in a war game it was destroyed."_ We continued to walk towards the mansion. The doors swung open and a lady in red clothing came out.

"Well come back Bell!"she looked at me and was puzzled. "Who is he" she asked curious.

 **End of Chapter 2, The Guild**


	4. Update notice

Hi guys! I hope you are enjoying the start of Dreams can come true! As of right now, my attention will be divided since I am starting another fanfiction. But I will work equally hard on both.Stay tuned!

—MinoMax


	5. Chapter 3, Bell’s Home

**Disclaimer :** I do not own any characters, places, etc. that Danmachi and Percy Jackson and The Olympians has except for the ones that I have made up including me. I do not intend of claiming any rights over Danmachi and Percy Jackson and The Olympians. _"I will be using these to signal thinking"._

 _**Chapter Three, Bell's Home**_

"Welcome back Bell!" She then looked at me and was puzzled.

"Who is he?" She asked pointing to me.

"This is Max, he just signed up as a adventurer today. Max, I would like you to meet Haruhime. Haruhime, this is Max." Bell said and gestured toward us.

"It's nice to meet you Haruhime" I said.

"Same, I hope we can get along!" she said cheerfully.

Haruhime led us inside to the main room of the mansion. She turned around and said, "why don't you go find something to keep yourself busy? I'll prepare your room while you are busy".

The mansion was quite stunning. In the center of the floor, there was a picture made of colored glass and more. Ok the ceiling, there was a chandelier hanging. The room had too much detail to note all.

"Okay, thanks" I responded.

Haruhime went upstairs to prepare my room. "So Bell, what can I do to help you out? You are letting me stay here" I asked

"Hmmm, I'll think of something. Hang on! Yes that's perfect!" Bell said randomly

"What's perfect?" I asked intrigued.

"Maybe, if by a long shot could you join my familia?" Bell asked hopefully.

I thought for a moment. _"Pros, I can stay here, train with Bell, learn how to fight, be friends although he won't let me not be his friends. Cons,"_ I couldn't think of anything bad at the moment.

I looked at Bell, "I'd love to!" I said with a smile.

"That's so great! Oops, I forgot that goddess Hestia will have to approve of it" Bell said

"I'm sure we can convince her. But anyways, do you have a training area? I want to try to fight with my weapon" I said showing Anaklusmos.

"We sure do, follow me!" Bell said wondering how I got my weapon.

Bell led me through a few hallways to a room full of training equipment. There were weapons, target dummies, and more leaned against the walls. The room had a lot of space to practice mobility and such.

 _"I wonder how ill face against Bell"_ i thought curiously

"Just a warning, I'll go easy on you since you do not have falna like all adventurers" Bell warned

"Nah, don't hold back" I said instantly and surprising myself.

 _"Why did I say that?!! I'm certainly not able to hold my own without falna! Why does it feel like I can take him?!"_ The more I thought about it, the more assured I became with taking Bell head on with him not holding back.

I unsheathed Anaklusmos. It's celestial bronze gleamed with the torch lights in the background. It was still in a dagger form. I turned it around in my hands to analyze it. It was a simple dagger, beautiful but deadly. It had a gem on the bottom of the hilt. _"I wonder what will happen if I-"_ i was interrupted mid thought by Bell.

"Alright! We are about to start!" Bell said. He unsheathed the Hestia knife and took his combat position. He started to attack

My body instinctively went into a battle stance, pushed on the gem on the hilt and Anaklusmos changed into the balanced sword Percy had used.

 _"Why do I feel like I've done this before?"_ Bell was surprised but didn't falter on his attack.

I instinctively blocked Bell's attack, apparently with a technique that surprised Bell. I used his stunned reaction to my advantage. I slipped behind Bell with speed I hadn't thought I had and disarmed him then knocking him down.

"How did you do that? You used a attack to block my attack but was able to still carry out your own attack. I only know of a few who can do that" Bell asked after standing.

"And how did you change that dagger into a sword, did you use magic?" Bell asked

I had to lie for now. "I got it from a friend" I lied.

"I'm not sure, I did it instinctively" I said desperate to get on a different topic.

Do you have amnesia? That could be a reason" Bell offered

I shook my head. "If I had amnesia, I wouldn't have needed to sign up to become a adventurer. The guild would've showed my card."

Bell was hard in thought, he stood up after a few minutes. "I'll ask some friends later but why don't we go and get something to eat for dinner?"

"Sure, I'm starving!" I responded. We started to walk towards the mess hall.

 ** _At dinner,_**

The only ones that seemed to be at the mansion with us was at the table. Sitting at the table only was Bell, me, Hestia, and Haruhime. They were talking while I was thinking about how I quickly disarmed Bell.

 _"How did I do that? It seemed as though what I did required practice, but I haven't been here before."_ Bell nudged me.

"Huh?" I asked looking up.

"If you don't eat now your food will get cold." Bell said.

"Oh, sorry" I started to eat.

When I was halfway finished with my dinner, Hestia asked, "So Bell, what did you want to talk about?"

"I wanted to talk about getting Max into the famila! He has already agreed to it if you were going to ask." Bell explained.

"Hmm.."Hestia started.

"That's right! I wanted to repay Bell for letting me stay here so what's a better way to repay than joining your famila and helping you?" I said.

"I'll think on it tonight, I'll let you know in the morning." Hestia said standing up. "I'm going to get some sleep, good night Bell".

"Night goddess." Bell responded.

After dinner, Haruhime led me to my room. Haruhime turned around and said, "based on your looks, I tried my best to change the room to suit you"

"Thank you" I responded. Haruhime bowed and went back down to do chores.

 _"Let's see what I'm working with."_ I opened the door and the room couldn't be any better. There was a king bed in the center of the room, there were a table for what I can do, strangely a anvil, hearth and more blacksmith stuff in a corner. There was a spot on the desk to hold Anaklusmos In dagger form and lastly, ink with paper to write with.

 _"Huh, I guess I'll try blacksmithing later"_

I sat down on the bed and decided to open the bag. Inside the bag contained a piece of paper, materials I assumed for blacksmithing, a pair of clothes, a piece of wood and folded up papers that had words on it.

I took out the piece of paper and what was wrote on it said," _This is a check for One Million valice in cash or credit and the amount is deducted from this account. ——" _It was written in a language I couldn't understand at the time. I jumped like when you got startled.

I thought _"why in the world would someone give me one million valice?!!"._ I pulled the rest of the stuff out. When I pulled out the pair of clothes, I noticed a jewl under it. When I touched it, it flashed random colors that definitely could be a seizure hazard. I had to cover my eyes because it was so bright. After the light faded, I looked at the jewl. It was turning to dust.

"Oh crap! I hope I didn't mess that up" I exclaimed loudly. I was exhausted from what I did earlier in the day and decided to sleep on it.

 ** _At the Loki Familia home_**

The Loki familia just finished a party and they just got back home. Everyone was tired and they all fell asleep. All except Riveria. She was in her room studying a old orb, it was so old it was from Riveria's childhood.

Riveria was about to go to sleep when the orb sparked. Riveria Mind was filled with visions. The visions were equally scaring, calming and reassuring somehow. After the visions ended, Riveria smiled a little to herself. "I guess he is back after all this time." She whispered.

 **End of chapter 3, Bell's Home**


	6. Chapter 4, Seolo Forest

**Disclaimer :** I do not own any characters, places, etc. that Danmachi and Percy Jackson and the Olympians has except for the ones I have made up including me. I do not intend of claiming any rights over Danmachi and/or Percy Jackson and the Olympians. _"I_ _will be using these to signal thinking"_

Chapter 4, Seolo Forest

It was early in the morning when I woke up. I assumed Bell, Hestia, and Haruhime were asleep still. After fully waking up, i started to analyze the items in the bag carefully.

 _"Alright, let's start with the piece of wood, shall I?"_ I looked at the piece of wood and noticed a small gemstone that looked like it was embedded on it. Curious, I tapped the gemstone accidentally pushing it in. I jumped back startled. The piece of wood was unfolding itself!

"What the!?" I yelped. When the pieces of wood had unfolded itself, it revealed to be a bow.

"Ok..." I muttered. I was less surprised because of the events of yesterday. I picked up the bow. The bow was made up mostly of a type of wood that I didn't know mixed somehow with iron ore. It's color was a soft grass green, it had stripes of yellow and red to make it look like it had flames on it. It had star crystals imbedded all along the bow.

 _"Maybe I'll try Seolo Forest later"_ I took a look at the folded piece of papers. " _Hm... this better not change its shape like the b— (sighs)_ _of course it did"._ As soon I touched it, the best way I could describe it is that it looked like it warped itself and sitting now on the table was a notebook/journal. "... I'll just figure out that one later" I said. I thought about the strange jewel.

 _"Why did that jewel turn to dust? Why did someone give me a check for one million valice?! I have so many questions!"_ I was stuck in a pool of questions and after a bit I decided to go find something to eat. I clicked the gemstone embedded on the bow again to collapse it form into a square piece of wood and slipped it into my pocket.

I went into their kitchen and helped myself to some chicken, fish and water. After eating, I noticed a mirror and decided to try to fix my hair. I splashed some water in my hair I curved it to the left, I changed into the new clothes that the random person gave me, and borrowed a set of armor from Bell. Surprisingly, it fitted me.

" _Time to go exploring!"_ I walked out of the mansion towards the City Walls. About 20 minutes later I was in Seolo Forest. The breeze was nice and the sun was warm. _"Let's try to find something to hunt!"_. After walking around, I heard a noise in the bushes to my right, _russle russle_. I instinctively jumped onto a branch of a tree and took out my bow. I had borrowed a quiver of arrows from a room that had all sorts of equipment. I knocked a arrow on my bow and aimed it silently at the bush. It was a tiny bunny thing.

 _"What was that called? I remember Bell telling me about a few monster species but I can't remember it's name. Oh well, I'll just shoot it"_. I released the arrow and it pierced its head killing it right away. I dropped down from the branch to pick up the magic stone. "This is not so bad, I'll keep going!" I said out loud. I started to head deeper into the forest.

About 2-3 hours later of killing monsters on the way, I tripped on something. "Ow, that's going to leave a bruise" after looking at my knee. I leaned on a tree that in my opinion, seemed to big for a normal tree. After a few moments, I went to see what I tripped on. It appeared to be a rusted lever. Curious, I went to pull it. After a few seconds of contact and me trying to move the rust, the rust started to fall off and it somehow appeared like it would if it was brand new.

 _"Ok, seriously. WHAT IS HAPENNING!?"_. I pulled the lever and the tree trunk I was leaning on started to open revealing a hidden door. "Ok, bs stuff that is happening aside that's pretty cool".

I walked inside and down the staircase. As I walked down, I noticed that the room hadn't been used in a long time based on the dust and damage to the interior of the room. I noticed a bronze pedestal that seemed to have a ident for a right hand, so I went and placed my right hand onto it. What? I was doing crazy things before this so why not? The room started shaking. It appeared as if the room was being turned back in time undoing all the damage and dust in the room.

"Why does this room seem so familiar?" I walked towards a desk in the room. I was in complete shock. On the desk was a photo of me and someone that I did not know yet I felt like I did somehow.

 _"W-Why does this exist here?!!"_ I dropped the picture. "I thought you would be here." Said a voice behind me. I turned around and saw...

 **End of chapter 4, Seolo Forest**

 **Note, hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this my fanfic so far! Sorry for the short chapter as I am busy but I wanted to update this. I'll try my best to give more chapters!— MinoMax**


	7. Chapter 5, Mysterious Ecounter?

**Disclaimer :** I do not own any characters, places, etc. that Danmachi and Percy Jackson and The Olympians has except for the ones that I have made up including me. I do not intend of claiming any rights over Danmachi and Percy Jackson and The Olympians. _"I will be using these to signal thinking"._

 **Chapter 5, Mysterious encounter?**

"I thought you would be here" said someone at the top of the staircase. I looked up and saw Riveria, member of the Loki familia.

"W-What are you doing here?!" I asked startled. She walked down from the staircase and started to speak.

"Isn't it obvious? I've come here to see you." She responded casually then using magic to light the torches hanging on the wall.

 _"She's come to see me? But why?"._ I then said out loud, "why, no how do you know me?" I asked as she approached me. I instinctively went into a defensive stance.

"It's a hard and a long story to explain. Just open that briefcase under that bed. I'm not going to attack." she said then pointing to a bed.

I decided that I probably didn't need to suspect Riveria from the info in the anime and lowered my stance. I went to quickly look around. There were 2 beds not far from a anvil and a hearth for blacksmithing, there was a desk that had a feather pen and a jar of ink, there was a short corridor that wasn't lit by a torch, and there was a table by the hearth that had tools laying on it. The size of the room was about a medium size house, not too big but not too small. I looked to the staircase, behind it were pillars of a material that I didn't know of but I somehow knew that the pillars were made out of a metal that wouldn't break soon.

As I looked around, I thought _"hm, I know Riveria isn't the type to trick people based on the anime. But then again, the anime didn't really state a lot facts about her. I wish I could've read the manga!"_ I decided to stop waisting time and went over to the bed. I bent down, pulled up the briefcase and setted it on the bed.

I turned around and asked Riveria, "What is in this briefcase?".

"Just open it please, you will find out eventually." She said.

As I cautiously went to open the briefcase, something moved on top of it as I touched it. The top of it changed until, in the center was a indent for what looks like a orb.

"What is this for?" I called back to Riveria.

"Oh, I almost forgot! Here." She said handing me a strangely familiar orb she pulled from a bag she had on her back.

 _"Isn't this the orb that got turned to ash or something?!"_ I thought startled.

I looked at Riveria. Apparently there was a lot more to her than most people know. I took the orb a little bit suspicious of Riveria considering that she never had this orb in the anime. I laid the orb into the indent on the briefcase. Nothing happened for a moment, then a noise went off.

 _Click, Click, Click_ the noise went off fast as it sounded like gears being turned. Almost taking me by surprise, the briefcase started to transform. Standing beside the bed was a bronze mechanical dragon.

"I-I-Isn't That Festus?!!" I said outloud.

"Yes, It is his him. Max" Riveria said after a little pause after the first sentence.

I froze. _"How does she know my name?!! We've never met and Bell never had a chance to tell anyone about me! Also, how does she know about Festus?! He's from a book series!"_ I had more questions but Festus interrupted my thoughts.

"Welcome back, Master Max" Festus said.

I stood there extremely confused. I was never a master of anything except playing video games and reading. I was never good at any sports except for being ok with tennis. I definitely wasn't a master of controlling a mechanical dragon!

I finally spoke. "How is this even possible? You are from a book, aren't you?"

Festus chuckled. "Looks like you don't remember, just put your hand on my head" he said then lowering his head so I could put my hand on it.

My confusion died and was replaced with excitement. I had always been a fan of Percy Jackson and dragons so this was a dream come true. I went over to Festus and laid my hand on his head. I was suddenly spectating a battle. From overhead, I could see that below was Seolo Forest. I saw someone in a bronze color like armor, with a girl with similar hair as Riveria's. The two people were using bows. The person in the bronze armor was also using a sword. Monsters were running towards them. The girl was in the back providing support with her bow. The other guy was cutting down monsters as they tried to retreat.

 _"Is this a vision? No, it doesn't feel like a vision, more like a memory."_ I thought surprising myself. How did I know what a memory and a vision felt like? Oh well, another mystery to add to the list. The memory shifted again and again. Memory's were passing by so fast that I couldn't see them. I stumbled backwards. It appears that the memory had ended.

"Are you alright Max?" Riveria asked while helping me up.

"Yeah I'm fine" I lied. _"What was that battle? Who were those people"_ I was a little shaken by that memory that I had seen.

"You'll be fine Max. I just showed a memory we shared." Festus explained.

"A memory... that we shared? Are you telling me that I have been here before?" I asked both of them.

"Yes, you have been here before. Luckily, when you arrived, you and a nice girl helped each other to survive." Riveria said.

"Do you know who it was, Riveria?" I asked.

"Yes, I know because it was me" Riveria said.

 **End of Chapter 5, Mysterious Ecounter**

 **Note, I have finished the drawing and will be linked in a google docs in the comment section on this chapter! I hope you like the drawing!**

If it says you need permission, don't worry as I will be checking my email to let you guys see it!


	8. Dreams can come true Tree base drawing

This link will be for the Dreams can come true tree base. https/docs./google .com/document/d/1-FYof0B5YWdSC3zf0Zddn5SO4D5YbxC7K02lmyh_mnl. I hope you like the drawing! You will have to fully type it in the hot bar


	9. Chapter 6, Hidden Potential

**Disclaimer :** I do not own any characters, places, etc. that Danmachi and Percy Jackson and The Olympians has except for the ones that I have made up including me. I do not intend of claiming any rights over Danmachi and Percy Jackson and The Olympians. _"I will be using these to signal thinking"._

 **Chapter 6, Hidden potential**

"Do you know who it was Riveria?" I asked.

"Yes, I know because it was me." Riveria said.

I stood there shocked. _"Wait, That was Riveria?!! No, wait, it would make sense as she is about 71 years old but what about me! It's not possible that I had been here before!"_

I was stuck in a endless sea of questions until Riveria lightly shakes me.

"I know you have a lot of questions, but we need to gather our things here and leave, quickly." Riveria said pulling a bow.

 _"Oh yeah, she practices hunting from time to time._ Wait why?" I asked

"Because we are about to have company" Riveria said heading up.

"Master, I will not be able to fit through the doorway so I will have to be in the suitcase form" Festus said.

I nodded and went over to change his form. _"How do I do that?"_ After thinking that, my brain instinctively took over and my hands subconsciously went through pulling on a groove in Festus bronze armor changing him into a suitcase. When the transformation was complete, the orb from earlier was sitting on next to Festus. I slipped it into my bag. I grabbed the handle and struggled a little to bring him up the stairs. When i arrived outside by the tree, I saw Riveria shooting goblins and orca that wielded clubs.

"It's about time you got here!" Riveria called back after shooting a arrow killing the last goblin. Only orcs remained now.

"Sorry, had a problem with a suitcase" I called back unsheathing Anaklusmos.

 _"Crap, it will take time to wake him up so I'll have to fight without him"._ I laid down Festus by the tree and started to attack a nearby group of Orcs. My brain went into auto drive. My brain was subconsciously analyzing every detail of the battle. The most dangerous Orcs, how strong their attack potential could be based on their weapon, how hard my attacks need to one hit kill them, and what type of sword technique is best suited for this battle. I rushed forward cutting any Orcs that were in front of me with ease. A orc tried to attack from behind with its club but I easily deflected it with my sword.

"This is easy!" I yelled as I slashed a Orc in half.

Riveria shot a Orc and turned around. "Don't get cocky in a fight. That could lead to a serious—" she was cut off as a orc landed a successful hit to the back of her head.

"Riveria!" I yelled as I tried to reach her. I was suddenly interrupted as my vision started to sway. It felt like the world was turning upside down and a hot blast of air was blasting me. Then it suddenly stopped. I was standing in my house.

"W-What's going on?" I said out loud.

There was a eerie silence.

 **"Your fault..."** a voice said behind me.

"What?!" I turned around to face... myself, except that it looked like someone had drained the color and life from the body.

"W-who— **Your fault again..."** it interrupted. It voice sounded like mine but deeper and scarier.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

It responded, " **Your actions, your behavior have always been why others had suffered."** It waved his hand.

"What the?! This happened 4 years ago!" I said startled. I remember this memory. It was when I accidentally injured my friend.

"Come on! Don't be a scaredy cat!" My younger self teased then walked up the old stairs

"B-but what if we get hurt?" My friend Jacob said.

We had snuck away to have fun and we were at a abandoned house to mess around. The house was incredibly old and could break easily but the thought of adventure had driven away the fear of getting hurt, at least for me.

"Don't worry, there's no way you could get hurt right now." I responded cheerfully

I turned around to look at Jacob. "Now hurry up! Let's explore quickly so we can get home without anyone noticing we were gone".

"A-Alright" Jacob responded. He started to climb the stairs. He was almost at the top when...

 _Creeaaaaaak... SNAP!!!_ To my horror, the floorboards gave way under Jacobs weight.

"AHHHHH!!!!" Jacobs screamed, then silence.

 _"Is he dead? No, NO! That can't be true. He must be unconscious."_ After thinking that I carefully made my way down to his unconscious body.

 _"Ok, calm down, panicking wont help. He is not dead so he will be fine if I can get some help."_ I picked him up in my arms and carried him outside where I would eventually find a passerby with a car willing to help. The memory faded.

 **"Your curiosity, your actions, your behaviors were always why you got someone hurt, even if it was a accident. And now, your attitude will hurt someone again".** Said my lookalike.

"No..." I whispered. Would another person suffer because of my actions?!! Would another person distrust me?!! Rage ingulfed me. I clenched my teeth and my hands. NO, another person will live because of my actions.

" **I WILL NOT LET ANOTHER SUFFER FOR MY ACTIONS"** my voiced boomed filled with energy.

 **"Good, seems you have learned this lesson. Now return"** my lookalike said then waving his hands. My vision swayed and I was back at Seolo Forest.

 **"I will not let another person suffer because of me".** My voice made it sound like I was a different person. Not like the joking, caring type voice I had before, but a commanding and determined voice.

 _"I know how to save her._ **CERAUN!!!** "

My body was filled with the Lightning element. Lightning flared from my body. The orcs backed off a little, away from Riveria. _"Good"_ i thought. I thrusted my hand outwards. Arcs of lightning flew from my hand curving around Riveria and incinerating all nearby orcs.

As quickly as the power came, it quickly disappeared making me very fagtigued.

"Ugh..."I groaned as my knees crumbled forward. Riveria ran up to catch me. It appeared her wounds had disappeared.

"How?..." I mumbled.

"Shhhh, it's just healing magic don't worry about it. Let's just get you inside" Riveria said gently.

The last thing I remember is Riveria carrying me to a bed inside the tree base and pulling up a chair to watch over me saying "Thank you for saving me, Max" then kissing my forehead.

My last thoughts were, "what?..." before I drifted off to sleep. My face must have been shocked since i swore I saw Riveria smile a little.

"Don't worry, you won't have to lose another person that's close to you because I will not leave you" I heard in the background as I finally drifted off to sleep.

 **End of chapter 6, Hidden potential**

 **Note,** Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter of Dreams can come true! On the next chapter, Max's sudden burst of power has somehow inspired him to tinker with his hidden potential. He has ideas on how to test it, maybe by making a weapon...


	10. Chapter 7, Seriously? More Power?

**Disclaimer :** I do not own any characters, places, etc. that Danmachi and Percy Jackson and The Olympians has except for the ones that I have made up including me. I do not intend of claiming any rights over Danmachi and Percy Jackson and The Olympians. _"I will be using these to signal thinking"._

 **Chapter 7, Seriously? More Power?!!**

 _"Ugh.. my head...WAIT"_ I snapped open my eyes. I came to my senses and found myself standing in a barren wasteland, much like Archers Noble Phantasm, Unlimited Blade works.

 _"Archers reality marble?!!"_ I had thought that but somehow, my thoughts echoed throughout the land.

"Will you be able to fully grasp and understand your powers?" Someone said behind me.

I turned around to face the person talking. Whoever said it, was covering themselves in a black aura that shielded the persons identity. The aura looked like a dense, dark black mist that covered its entire body.

"What do you mean, "fully grasp and understand my powers?" I asked in response.

He simply shook his head. "Seems like you still have to learn. We will talk again when you have a better understanding. Petulsi Tryanecto!". He extended his arm outwards towards me. The vision started to destabilize

 _"Petulsi Tryanecto",_ the thought rang in my head. I somehow knew that it meant, "Restrictions placed". I had to get more answers.

"What are you talking about? I don't understand?!" I called back as the visions stability faltered. It was no use, the vision ended and I only saw darkness...

 _"That smell... a herb?... and what is this sticky feeling all over my body? Gah! It burns!"_ I woke up and sat up suddenly. The burning sensation started to calmed down. It appears I was in a bed, resting at the tree base. I looked down to see what was the sticky stuff. All over my body, bandages were plastered on. I felt a little drowsy.

"What is this stuff?" I asked outloud.

"Ah, your awake." Riveria said walking up with a cup filled with a green liquid.

I looked at Riveria remembering earlier. Was that a dream? Or did Riveria have a softer side than the one she showed to her familia? I was extremely confused.

"Here, drink this. It should help with the injuries". Riveria said then handing me a cup. I gulped it down. It tasted like green tea. I turned to look at Riveria.

"What injuries?" I asked, still a little drowsy.

"Dummy, when you saved me, you used a Lightning type magic attack. The Lightning sorta backfired at you burning your body a little. Fortunately for you, the burns weren't severe." Riveria explained.

" _I wonder how long I've been out"._ Hm, alright. What time of day is it?" I asked.

"It's only around, I would say, a few hours after noon" Riveria responded.

 _"Didn't get knocked out as long as before."_ I thought subconscious. Wait... subconsciously, meaning that I was used to it??!!! Okay, things are getting weirder and weirder. But now isn't the time to think about things like that. I have theories to test out.

"Hey Riveria, could you please start up the hearth for me?" I requested after getting out of the bed.

"(Sighs) just like you to immediately to try to do something just after you wake up from your injuries." Riveria commented while walking to the hearth.

"What can I say? You won't get anything accomplished if you sit around." I responded immediately. _"Again? I really need to learn or find a way to remember what happened before"._

"(Chuckles) Good to have you back Max. Anyways, what are you planning to do?" Riveria asked after she started the hearth.

"I'm thinking, that in theory, if I can use the elemental power of Lightning, i can use other powers like the dark element. Meaning, in theory I should be able to alter the shape by altering the objects dark matter." I responded

"It could work" Riveria said clearly thinking about the theory.

"Let's get started, first—" I was cut off as I heard a roar in the background.

"Oh no, I put Festus up there to guard us". Riveria said.

I didn't hear that, I was busy running up the stairs fearing what could happen to Festus. When I was outside, all I saw was a darkened crater in the forest with chunks of celestial bronze glittering around the crater. There were small flames around the crater. The head was the only thing that wasn't in pieces. There were adventurers nearby. I counted 5

"What did you guys do?!!" I asked pissed off. Riveria just got up from the stairs. Whi I assume is their leader stepped forward

"What did we do? We slayes a huge monster! You should be thanking us you ungrateful—WHAT!!?" He yelled after a member of his party whispered, "The elf lady, it's Riveria, of the Loki Familia! We're in trouble now!".

"Did you guys know that the "monster" you slain was our friend?!" Riveria said calmly but anger blazed in her eyes.

"U-Um, please forgive us! We'll do anything to make it up, we promise!" The leader pleaded. The others nodded their heads, fearfully in agreement. A tense minute passed. I finally said,

"Bring the pieces of metal into here. If you don't, I have a punishment awaiting you" I said angrily. Giving them the death stare.

"S-Sure!" They all said. They went fast determined not to be on Riveria's bad side. In no time, they had all the pieces by the hearth. The adventurer stood fearful as I looked at them.

"Look, me and Riveria are sorry on how we acted. Being angry won't change the past. Just leave here please and forget what you saw" I said after calming down.

"S-Sure!" They said leaving happy that they didn't get on the bad side of Riveria.

A few minutes went passed. I knew what to do but at the same time I didn't.

"So Max, what are you going to do about Festus?" Riveria asked.

"I'll try getting his mind. His body is completely destroyed except for his head. I should be able to do something about it. Please stand back." I responded then standing up. Riveria backed away. I had no idea what I was doing but it seemed something was guiding me.

How would I try to get his mind back? I didn't know much at this complicated machinery. But at the same time I thought that, memory's of blueprints that suspiciously looked like Festus flashed through my mind. I wouldn't try to get his mind back. No, I will get his mind back. It's time to start.

I concentrated all the mana flowing around in the room to flow around me. First, i need a catalyst, or a container. I wasn't going for anything in particular, at least that's what I thought anywho.

"Be careful Max!" Riveria called. I nodded in response.

"Reviundo Archnate" I said. That was a spell name. No, it's too powerful to be a spell. It was a Noble ———. My thoughts were cut off as powerful mana flooding my body. I needed to create the catalyst soon or the power would kill me. In a desperate attempt to release some of the power, I summoned a catalyst. The summoning of it caused a huge explosion of smoke to appear. After the smoke disappeared, I was holding a ball. Not any ball, but the soul orb as I call it back on my Earth, or the summoning key.

"You alright Max?" Riveria called

"I'm fine, thanks." I called back. I looked at the summoning key.

 _"How is this going to help me?! Wait..."_ a grand and risky idea formed in my head.

I concentrated a large amount of mana, which for sure wasn't regular mana into creating a human body.

"Grh..." i grunted. Using this type of mana was draining and stressing my body to its limit. I used another large portion into pulling Festus's brain, or motor brain from the machinery into the human body. Yes yes, I know logically speaking that isn't possible. But hey, magic is unpredictable.

"Riveria, attack the body now!" I yelled. Riveria didn't know that Festus was in there. She would not harm him under normal circumstances. But I needed the body dead for my plans because Festus could never learn how to use a human body. He was simply not capable of using one. That's it.

"Wynn Fimbulvter!" Riveria said finishing the spell. The body was engulfed with flames. I saw the body move with pain, then it stopped moving. I ran quickly up to it, and placed the summoning key over it. I watched amazed as it pulled Festus's new made soul from the body. I had done the impossible. I created a soul out of a A.I.. I know what you are going to say. "Aren't A.I's already alive?". But hear me out. What I'm saying is that I converted a machinery mind into a actual soul from a human body. All that was left was to put the soul into something.

I placed the summoning key on the table by the hearth. "Alright, I think I got enough juice to do two more high spell." I said.

"A high spell huh? No, you are doing god like magic" Riveria said impressed.

I used the "special" mana and combined it with the element of dark. I disintegrated all the metal that was in the shelf nearby, the celestial bronze into dark matter also including Riptide and Festus's body. I willed the dark matter to take the shape of the sword I wanted. I grabbed the summoning key and I pulled the soul that was sleeping inside, and guess what? I fused the soul into the blade. It was for sure impossible, but at the moment. I didn't care about the rules or physics. I just wanted my friend back, even if he was in a different form. A surge of energy suddenly went through my body cutting me off from the "special" mana. The surge of energy created a shockwave that made me fly backwards into the shelf.

"Max!" Riveria said running up to me.

"I'm alright, OW!" I groaned while trying sitting down. Apparently using "god-like" magic took a serious stress on the body. Since it appeared my left hand lost its feeling.

"Let me look at that" Riveria said then helping me sit down. She then kneeled and laid her hands on my left arm then starting to chant a spell.

 _"Did it work? Did I actually, successfully fuse a soul into a weapon? I'll find out soon"._

"Alright, you should regain use of your left arm tomorrow. If you don't anything else that is crazy" Riveria said then hitting me on the head.

"Ow!" I complained. I stood up and walked over to the sword by the hearth. It was a long sword with a shield in place where the cross guard was. On each side of the shield were two prongs similar to a pitch fork. It had markings on it that I couldn't see yet but they were becoming more visible by the minute. I went to grasp the sword. When I picked up the sword, I heard a voice. It was Festus

"Hey, whats up boss?!" Festus said.

"Festus!" Riveria happily cried.

"Festus! It actually worked! I'm so sorry that I couldn't get you a proper body. Please forgive me friend" i responded.

"Your fine, don't worry." Festus said shockingly.

"Really?" Riveria asked.

"Yeah! The best thing, I can protect you guys even better now!" Festus delightfully said.

I may have gotten my ideal weapon, but I still need to test it. Also, it costed my friend his body. Even though he says he is fine, I bet that he is sad that he lost his body. Everything comes with a price. Just what price will I have to pay for using so much magic that is godlike?

 **End of Chapter 7, Seriously? More Power?!**

 **Note :** Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! If you are wondering how I made this while on vacation, I made it when I was on the long plane trips and just now finished the final touch ups while resting in a hotel. I would put a link for my sword, but unfortunately I have no service and the WiFi is good enough to type and etc but not enough to upload pics on google drive. I'll link it when I have better service. Stay tuned —MinoMax


	11. Chapter 8, The side effects

**Disclaimer :** I do not own any characters, places, etc. that Danmachi and Percy Jackson and The Olympians has except for the ones that I have made up including me. I do not intend of claiming any rights over Danmachi and Percy Jackson and The Olympians. _"I will be using these to signal thinking"._

 **Chapter 8, The side effects**

 _"I wonder, just at what cost will this new power come at? It already took Festus's body but I'm sure it will take more eventually"_ I reflected. I must've been in deep thought since I accidentally dropped the sword that Festus's soul was in.

Riveria came behind me and gave me a hard smack on my back. "Come on now, you took all this effort including the temporary disablement of your left arm to make this sword. You have to treat it with care. See now, it shape is changing." Riveria scolded.

"Yeah! Treat me care— woah! I can control the sword!?" Festus said after somehow floating up off the ground.

"It would seem so. Can you come over here right now Festus?" I responded. This definitely could make a whole new variety of attacks possible, but I'll think of it sometime later in the future.

"Sure!" Festus replied then starting to float over to me. As Festus was floating towards me, I noticed in detail what the sword that I made looked like. I also heard Festus muttering, "This is going to take awhile to get used to" while he struggled to float towards me.

It was a longsword that had a blade made of a shiny Celestial Bronze. It had a small looking Shield in place of where the cross guard should've been with two looking trident prongs now that it took a definite shape on the side of the shield. What I didn't notice earlier is that it hard markings all over the shield and between in the markings were what looked like gemstones. There were five gemstones in total, each with a different color. A red gemstone where the shield and blade connected, two gemstones equally spaced out from each other under the first gemstone and one being the color yellow while the other being brown, another gemstone in the center being directly under the other two gemstones with a clear color, and the last one being on the handle being the color blue. It had something that was wrapped around the handle that looked soft that made it easy to grip the handle. The blade itself had markings that made it look like it had a circuit board on top of it. After Festus quickly practiced moving around in his new body, he came to me and I grabbed the handle with my right hand.

"Hm.." I thought outloud.

"So how does the handle feel?" Riveria asked.

"Soft yet quite durable. Maybe I'll try—" I felt a great pain in my right armand power building up in the sword and it transferring it to my body. Lightning was released from the blade and it struck all around us.

"Gah! _This power, it's too much!!"._ I fell to my knees and dropped the sword.

"What happened Max?" Riveria said after helping me up

My forehead was a little sweaty with exhaustion, and i was panting. I raised my hand to tell that I didn't need help. "Looks like I may have put a little too much power into the sword when I built it on accident."

"Ow... what did you mean "a little"? That was a lot of power!" Festus said floating upright.

 _"Hm, this reminds me of Jack from the Magnus Chase book series. Grhh that's off topic._ What I meant was it seemed I didn't control how much power I put into the blade. I also wanted to test if I could enhance it with some of my mana but I was dangerously low on it" I responded.

Riveria lifted her hand to her chin, like when someone is trying to think of something. "Hm... wait, it that was a low amount of mana then how was that much power released?"

"My mana didn't cause that. The blade was already too powerful for myself to currently wield." I responded, then raising my right arm outwards in front of me.

"Ok, But what are you doing now?" Riveria asked worried that I might yet again do something stupid.

"Don't worry this time. I'm just trying to cast the lightning spell that I did earlier. What was it? charon, no. Maybe cheran?..." I assured her then muttering to myself.

Riveria shook her head and stated, "Don't worry? You kinda make it impossible Max. Also, it's highly unlikely that the spell you casted didn't need a chant. Almost all spells need a type of preparation like chanting done, whether it's in the head or spoken outloud."

"Agreed" muttered Festus.

"Yeah yeah, I think I got it. Ceraun!" I muttered then yelling the spell name. I waited for a huge lightning explosion but then, only a tiny whisp of lightning came out of my hand.

I pulled my hand back and looked at it. "I'm sure that was the spell name, so why didn't it work?" I wondered.

"It's most likely a side effect of the high tier magic you did earlier. It probably locked away or weakened your magic for a temporary time. It also took a lot of mana from you also meaning that you couldn't supply the spell with enough mana to give it a strong form. Don't worry, it should come back later" Riveria suggested, then patting my back.

"I don't think so. The high tier magic I just did must've strained my body and it's recovering. I have a lot of mana" i responded.

"I'll look into it when we are back in the city" Riveria said then gathering her stuff.

"Yeah yeah! But you should be relying on me as your trusty weapon instead of magic!" Festus said jealous and swinging his sword body like a mad man.

"Okay, I'm sorry! But how will I use you? Your simply to powerful right now for me to wield." I stated.

"Don't worry, we'll figure it out I'm sure!" Festus said after calming down

"Maybe this will work." Riveria thought outloud.

I turned around. "What will work?"

"Festus, make sure you don't move." Riveria ordered.

Festus had no time to respond as Riveria started a spell.

"Oh mighty one, from the untouchable land of great power. Seal the great power of this sword so thy can wield it! Petulsi Tryanecto!!" Riveria chanted. A spell circle appeared around Festus. After a few minutes, the "spell" was finished.

"Hm, it feels like the swords power is weaker now. I guess it worked!" Festus said after floating around. Riveria nodded thinking that was the point of the "spell". I was too busy thinking about what happened.

 _"Petulsi Tryanecto!? But that was the same spell from before! It meant, "Restrictions placed". Wait, it's not just a simple restriction spell! I sense it is a fifteenth restriction spell! A normal spell wouldn't be able to do that! So maybe, no... no way it could exist in another dimention. A Noble Phantasm!?? But that doesn't make sens—"_ I started to kneel and clutched my head.I was starting to get a headache from all the thinking and confusion.

Riveria walked up and laid one of her hands on my shoulder."I think that is enough thinking about all the possibilities, let's head back to the city now".

"Wait, wut? Never mind, we can talk once we are back in the city" I said. I moved Riveria's hand off my shoulder and stood up. I then walked to nearby shelf's.

Festus came to me as I was looking in shelf's. "What are you doing Max?"

"I'm looking for sheathes. It would be weird to see a floating sword, would it not?" I answered then pulling out a sheathe that matched Festus's length.

"True" Riveria commented in the background.

"If you say so Max" Festus said. I went over and grabbed Festus and slid him into the sword sheathe. I slid the sheathe onto my back.

"So, let's go back." I said. We all headed up the stairs and out to the forest hoping to get back to the city safely. One thing for sure, I need to come up with a name for the new sword.

 **End of Chapter 8, The side effects**

 **Note, Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter of Dreams can come true! I'll be linking the drawing of the sword here (** https/docs .google. com /document/d/1cSvBaRAWae9cpAU3ndwyYTQq39VLTcCPE-w2Hert70 **) you'll have to type it out fully in the hotbar. Don't forget to take out the spaces. I** **hope you like it! Also, comment down on what the name of my new sword should be! I might pick yours or pick a combination of names or I might just come up with one myself! The theme is, a sword that gives off a holy aura but has a dark, secret side.** Next time in the next chapter : Festus was destroyed in a attack by other adventurers that mistook Festus as a monster. In the process of trying to bring Festus back, Max accidentally or intentionally gave Festus a new body that was a sword. Max plans on to rest for the rest of the day so he can be prepared for the next day as Riveria has personally invited Max to join their familia's joint expedition with the Hestia familia. He plans on trying his new sword. Just how much power does it contain?


	12. Update : Name for Sword

Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed "Dreams Can Come True" so far. I can't really decide right now, so I'm asking you guys what my swords name should be! Please check out the previous chapter, Chapter 8, The side effects for more info. You can either put it in the comments or Pm me the name suggestions. Until then —MinoMax


	13. Chapter 9, The afternoon before the trip

**Disclaimer :** I do not own any characters, places, etc. that Danmachi and Percy Jackson and the Olympians has except for the ones I have made up including me. I do not intend of claiming any rights over Danmachi and/or Percy Jackson and the Olympians. _"I_ _will be using these to signal thinking"_

 ** _Chapter 9, The afternoon before the trip_**

We had just arrived back in town. Riveria said she would look into what my powers can do. Meanwhile, me and Festus were trying to figure out the way back to Bell's place. While walking, I was lost in thoughts.

 _"What is going on? Why do I bring up ideas or conclusions like it's a normal occasion? Also, how in the world did I make a machine into a living human, make a item from a video game, and transform it into a weapon?!!"_

"You must be thinking why or how everything that is transpiring is possible aren't you?" Festus said as we approached the mansion.

"Ho- yes, how did you know?" I asked

"It's happened before, this situation of you having a lot of power but no memory on why you think and act" Festus replied

"Go on" I responded

"When something happens that might put you in danger or someone else, you lock away your powers and wipe your own memory. Before that, you send yourself to another world or time to recover if you were in critical condition. Because you wipe your memory and send yourself away, it creates a time gap that allows you or whowever to escape".

"But that doesn't explain why-" I started

"It's because you have a skill. This skill allows you to over time, re claim the powers you lost" Festus replied

"What other things can-" I was cut off

"We'll talk later, when it's safe so no one can hear us"

I shook my head to get a hold of my senses, I must've been in a intense conversation as I didn't noticed we were at the door. The door opened as I reached for the handle. It was Haruhime.

"Hi, welcome back! Dinner is almost ready. Feel free to go stop to the kitchen to get food and join Bell and Hestia." She said

"Alright, thanks". I said and smiled back. Before getting dinner, I stopped by the training room. "Here, I'm going to set you down in here while I figure out how to, tell them about you, alright?" I asked Festus as I laid him and my other equipment down by a mannequin.

"Sure, I'm going to see what I can do with this new body while your gone" he replied.

I walked out, _"with this "new" body... He must've had more forms than just a dragon and sword. What did I forget?!"_ I shook the thought off. I could worry about that later but as of right now, my stomache is growling!

I grabbed the same thing I had the day before and went to join Bell and Hestia at the dining room table.

"So, what did you do while you were out today Max?" Hestia asked.

"Oh yeah, I was wondering where you went". Bell added

"Oh yeah, I meant to write a note sorry. I decided to go hunting seeing what I could do in Seolo Forest. The woods had a nice quietness that I didn't expect". I responded.

"Well that's nice! Anywho, lets get the ceremony after we are done eating!" Basically ignoring what I said.

"What ceremony" I asked.

"The one that will let you join my Familiar silly!" Hestia responded cheerfully. I was startled so bad that I could only smile back with joy. Wow, how in the world could I not be surprised with the power I had but with joining a familiar?

Anyways, about a hour eating, Hestia did the ceremony.

"Wh-What's this!?" Hestia exclaimed

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Y-your stats are weird and messed up!" She said then showing me the paper that had my stats.

 **LEVEL : ??**

 **STR : B,**

 **END : A,**

 **DEX : B,**

 **AGI : S,**

 **MAG : ??**

 **SKILLS : Time Stalker, Effect : The time is not right for this to be revealed**

 **SPELLS : Grand Time Scale, Effect : ????**

 **Ceraun, lightning spell, deals heavy amount of lightning damage, the more mana, the more powerful and dangerous**

"What? I thought there was supposed numbers by the letter ranks." I asked confused.

"Not just that, a new adventurer should always start at level 1, but you have question marks instead. And what is this skill? Time Stalker. Anywho! You sure will make a interesting familiar member!" Hestia exclaimed then left my room probably looking for Bell.

 _"She probably has her questions and concerns..."_

I walked to the front of the Mansion near the front entrance

 _"My weird stats, they must be because I'm retaining most of my old powers"._ I looked and turned my forearm. Just what exactly am I? Why did I come up with conclusions I wouldn't have in my old life? Why do I act like this is a normal occurrence? Wh-

"What the?!!" I heard Bell exclaim

My lists of questions ended when I heard Bell yelp from the training room

 _"Welp, how am I going to explain this?"_

 _ **End of Chapter 9, The afternoon before the trip**_

Hey guys! Sorry that I haven't been making chapters for this story. It was partially because I had forgotten and procrastination to make more chapter. Some parts of the chapter may not line up with past chapters as for some reason, the documents that I have made for the other chapters disappeared for some reason. This will slightly affect how long chapters will take as I had made outlines or beta versions of future chapters. I also will have to catch up/ re inform myself of what happened in the story. Anyways, I think you should expect another chapter within 2 weeks. See ya next time! - _MinoMax_


	14. Short skit?

Hey guys! This will be just a tiny short in the middle of the actual story, just meant to be funny and all (maybe even a update notice _shrugs_ ). P.s. Ill try to work through procrastination and being lazy to get another chapter out in a month, I've been thinking and I have so many ideas for where the story will lead!

 **Earlier in the day at Seolo Forest,**

"Hey, so how did I pull of that stunt with essentially doing literally the impossible?" I asked Festus as we went through the forest.

"Um, how about you open up your status? Just say status and you'll get a report of your characters and all that" Festus responded.

 _"...Don't tell me"_ I thought as I said "Status". A screen appeared in front of me, and it showed one ability/skill named "BS skill that breaks all logic"

BS skill that breaks all logic - Allows you to draw mana without limit and break the walls between dimensions till you have reached the goal you had set when using this skill. Be warned as you can only use this skill every 5 years (which seems very short for this very convenient plot skill but for you, its a very long amount of time).

I stopped in my tracks. "... What is this?!! Am I in some sort of story?!!" I looked at Festus. If swords could look away I could tell that Festus was trying.

"Um, speaking of BS, you may have a few more like those..." Festus hesitantly spoke.

"How much more?" I demanded.

"With this body of yours? About 5-10" he responded.

I sigh."This is going to get more crazier isn't it?"

"Pretty much our normal lifestyle" Festus responded cheerily for some reason.

 **Hey guys! That was the end of my little skit, I hope you enjoyed it! Like I said earlier, I'm going to try to get the next chapter out in a month or so but ill have to deal with procrastination and being lazy. Plus the fact that im going to revisit old chapters and re-correct any typos i find. Stay tuned -MinoMax**


	15. Ch 10, Let's hit the road! Or eh, path

**Disclaimer :** I do not own any characters, places, etc. that Danmachi and Percy Jackson and the Olympians has except for the ones I have made up including me. I do not intend of claiming any rights over Danmachi and/or Percy Jackson and the Olympians. _"I_ _will be using these to signal thinking"_

 **Chapter 10, Let's hit the road! Or eh, dungeon path,**

"What the-?!!" I heard Bell yelp.

"Welp, how am I going to explain this?" I rushed over to the training room. When I arrived, I saw Bell looking at Festus floating.

"Max," Bell started.

 _"Man I wanted to keep this a secret for now. He's totally going to freak"_

"Why didn't you tell me you had a weapon that could talk and move on it's own?!" Bell exclaimed excitedly.

 _"...Eh? Oh yeah... Forgot Bell is still a kid..."_

"Uh, sorry. I wanted to surprise on the Loki's Expedition" I replied after a minute of thinking.

"Wait, your going on the Loki Famillia's expedition? Am I even allowed?" Bell asked worried

"Huh? I thought I told you earlier... Guess not, ill ask Riveria. I don't think she or the other 2 will mind a extra person?" I replied.

"Um, could some of my friends come also?" Bell asked

I replied, "Sure, I'll try to see what I can do. Also, could you keep quiet about Festus? I do not want unnecessary attention right now."

"Sure! Uh by the way, who is Festus?" Bell asked confused

"OH SO YOU GUYS FINALLY NOTICED ME?!!" Festus yelled agitated. "Its not like I've been sitting here waiting for you guys to remember, "oh yeah, what about the sword that can TALK AND MOVE ABOUT?!". If swords could act furiously Festus was trying his best to look pissed.

"Geez, sorry" I replied.

"whatever..., you need to go right now if you want to include Bell in the expedition" Festus responded still slightly agitated.

"...True, I'll be right back Bell!" I grabbed Festus and slipped him into the sheath. Though I swore I heard Festus muttering "so we are just going to forget my outbreak? Whatever...". I jumped on top of the mansion to look for the Loki Famillia's place.

...

 _"Do I even know where it is?..."_ I suddenly realized.

I could hear Festus sighing. Again, how is it that possible? "If you want to get directions, say "Analysis, Dungeon Town Orario, direction objective : Loki Famillia".

"Uh ok. Analysis, Dungeon Town Orario, direction objective : Loki Famillia". As I finished the last syllable, a grid appeared on everything in sight.

"Only you and I can see this. Follow the green path, it currently should be the fastest way towards the Loki Famillia" Festus ordered.

I nodded and started running on the roof tops making my way towards the Loki Famillia.

After a few minutes of running on top of rooftops, I made my way to what I assumed was the front of the Loki Famillia's place. After I landed from jumping off the rooftops I saw Ais sitting on a bench eating a potato snack.

I started to approach her and when she noticed me she said, "hm?".

"Um, could you get Riveria? I kinda need to talk to her".

"Hm... Uh sure, just give me a minute to find her. I'll be right back". She hopped up from her bench and walked inside to find Riveria. I just sat on the bench and waited a couple of minutes. I somehow almost dosed off in those few minutes because I didn't notice Riveria till she sails, "So, what did you need Max?" And startling me.

"Huh?! Oh, sorry. Oh yeah, I was wondering if you could let maybe a extra 1-3 people on the Loki expedition?"

"Hm, If its Bell's group then it should be fine. I'll double check with Finn. Please give me like 20 minutes" She walked back in.

 _"...How did she know?"_ I chuckled, its Riveria. Of course she would know how I think. Wait... Does that mean she knows me better than I know myself???

After what seemed forever even though it was only 15 minutes, Riveria found me entertaining myself by setting up a target and throwing rocks at it and if I may add, I had some great accuracy.

"Oh hey, so what did Finn say?" I said as Riveria approached.

"Finn said he doesn't mind an extra 1 to 3 people joining. Don't worry, I did not forget to also include you" Riveria said flicking the back of my head.

 _"Oh yeah...,_ thanks" I said turning around. "I need to return to let Bell know." I started to leave, then turned around and said "See you tomorrow!". Riveria simply waved. I jumped up back on top of the rooftops and ran back to the Hestia Famillia.

As I was running, i thought _"Wait, why was Festus silent the whole time?". "_ Hey Festus?"

"Hm?" Festus responded drowsily.

I shook my head thinking " _Did he fall asleep? Is that even possible?_ Nevermind sorry". The Hestia Famillia's mansion came into view. I landed in front of it and let myself in.

"Hey Bell?" I hollered

Bell came out from the training room, "yeah?"

"Riveria said that they did not mind few extra people joining so you and your friends should be fine" I said as I was walking up the stairs.

"Thanks!" Bell called. "I'm going out to let them know, I'll be right back!" Bell ran out the door.

I went back into my room to change and sleep. _"Ugh, this was such a busy evening"_. I left Festus leaning against the anvil. I hopped into the bed and said "Night" to Festus.

"Night" he responded.

 **About 8 hours later, early in the morning :**

I was standing in the wasteland once again. I turned around and saw the lifeless/colorless version of me. I stated sarcastically, "Any words of encouragement?".

 _"Beware... Beware... BEWARE!..." It called out reaching for me._

"Beware what?!!" I yelled back as a storm started picking up the dirt beneath me. I raised my arm to block the dirt and dust in the air when I noticed the gigantic shadow leaning over me-

I sat up suddenly. I was sweating. _"It was just a dream... Nothing vague or cryptic. Just a dream"_. I heard a knock on my door and Bell came in.

"Oh, I thought I would come and wake you since you hadn't come to get ready" Bell said.

"Hm? Oh sorry, I guess I was tired. Give me a minute, I'll be down in a few minutes" I said motioning for him to go.

"Alright" as Bell was about to close the door he turned around and said, "We also need to make a stop by the Hostess of Fertility, I got a friend there that makes me a lunch"

"Ok"

As I picked up the set of armor I was borrowing, I thought back to the things in the bag. " _If I was that good to make stuff like that then its safe to say that I was proficient with crafting and magic. I definitely need to confirm that later"_. I equipped the armor and grabbed Festus plus the bag then I knocked him lightly against the table.

"Hey, wake up. Its time to go" I said as I knocked him against the table.

"Hm? Just a few more minutes" he said drowsily.

"Now." I sent a short pulse of mana to wake him up.

"Ow!" Festus yelped. "Dude, did you seriously need to do that?" He complained.

"No, now lets go". I said then walking out the door. Bell was waiting by the front door.

"You ready?" Bell asked as we walked out.

"Sure, kinda nervous though as its my first day and im already going on a expedition".

"Everyone acts like that when its their first time, you'll get used to it once you run the dungeon a few times" Bell replied. As we were walking, Bell stopped and said, "Ah, wait here. I'll be right back" and ran into the Pub. After a few minutes, Bell came out with a lunch box.

"Alright, lets get going!" Bell said enthusiastically and started running.

"Hey! Wait up!" I called after him and started to chase him.

About 5-10 minutes later we arrived in front of Babel.

I whistled, _"Babel is more impressive in person"_ I thought as we were walking up towards the Loki Famillia.

"Master Bell!" I heard a voice call out. Suddenly appearing was Lily and her gigantic bag that do this day I still don't know how she carries it.

As she walked up she looked over at me. "So Master Bell who is this?"

"This is Max, I helped him out and I guess we're friends now". He turned towards me, "Max, this is Lily. She's my supporter in the dungeon".

I extended my hand for a handshake "Hi, nice to meet you Lily".

"Likewise" Lily said as she shaked my hand.

Bell chimed in, "Ah, I planned on another friend coming but he's currently busy so he'll have to pass this time".

"That's fine, no biggie" I responded. Then, Lily started poking me.

"So what are your abilities, strength and all that? I know a adventurer isn't supposed to share that information but it can help me on what area's of support you need?"

 _"She's most likely looking out for Bell, and I don't see why I shouldn't tell her, I know I can trust her"_ i thought. I thought for a moment trying to think of what I can do, then coming up with "I'm not sure, that's why I'm going on the expedition to test myself though I can handle most of the monsters in Seolo Forrest (truth yet a lie as well)".

"Hm... Alright. Any who, looks like we are about to go in Master Bell" Lily pointed to the main group. Riveria was talking and the last thing I heard her say was,

"If any adventure or group would like to, could some of you please be a type of scout for the main group for the expedition just in case of irregularities in the dungeon. Those who volunteer must have exceptional speed and strength to ensure they can survive and report any irregularities that may hinder the Expedition. They are also allowed to kill monsters as they scout but must leave some monsters for our new members to practice". I noticed that she looked in my general direction and we

made eye contact for a brief moment.

 _"Thanks Riveria"_. I raised my hand and hollered, "We will do it!"

Riveria looked over and said, "Ah. Bell Cranel, the famed Record Holder, his supporter, and a young man that I personally know shall not have any problems". Riveria turned to Finn, "I think there is no problems with that captain?"

"I do not see any problems, I approve" Finn replied.

As we made way towards the front to the entrance of the dungeon, I heard murmurs of things like "Isn't that Bell Cranel, that young adventurer that holds the fastest record for increasing his level?", and "Those ears and tail are so cute! I want to fluff them!" Obviously that one was directed towards Lily, and I thought _"Yep, I understand how you feel man"_ as I heard that.

As we moved to the entrance Riveria pulled me to the side and whispered, "Be careful, your influence here may cause abnormal situations".

"Uh, thanks I guess?" I joined Bell and Lily.

"You guys ready?" I asked them.

"Yep!" Bell replied.

"Always!" Lily said cheerfully.

We started walking then it changed to a fast jog. We, especially me was excited to hunt monsters.

 _"My first day in the dungeon, lets make it a fun one!"._

 **End of Chapter 10, Let's hit the road! Or eh, dungeon path.**

 **Notes, hey guys! MinoMax here! Sorry for the long chapters for those who do not like reading a wall of text but I wanted the chapter that I came back on from my non totally procrastinated lazy "break" to be a good sized chapter. 'I'll see what I can do for the next chapter, I'll try my best to get it within a month max. Until next time, -MinoMax.**


	16. Ch 11,Are Black Minotaur’s possible?

**Disclaimer :** I do not own any characters, places, etc. that Danmachi and Percy Jackson and the Olympians has except for the ones I have made up including me. I do not intend of claiming any rights over Danmachi and/or Percy Jackson and the Olympians. _"I_ _will be using these to signal thinking"_

 **Chapter 11, Are Black Minotaur's possible?**

"Soaring Sun Slash!" A wave of concentrated heat in the form of a arc flew out killing Goblins and Kobolds that stood in our way.

"That's so cool Max!" Bell called as he stabbed a Goblin

"Thanks!" I called back while slashing more Goblins and Kobolds. "Yeah!" Festus yelled in agreeement. We were steadily continuing on through the dungeon at a good pace so far.

Soaring Sun Slash : A fire attributed enchantment spell. This spell will coat the blade of a weapon in immense heat that can burn through all sorts of things. By increasing the amount of mana to the blade, you can swing and release a arc of heat the chains the attack to multiple enemies with each arc becoming slightly weaker over time.

This was one of my spells/skills that weren't stated on my status in this world but on my other status (refer to the first short story/chapter).

As we were advancing quickly through the floors, I asked while we were taking a break, "Does the lower floors have this many monsters at a time?"

Lily was unpacking stuff for lunch, "Hm, I noticed it too. There seems to be a surplus of monsters than normal" Lily responded. As she extended her hand out to Bell, "Pass a swandwhich please, Master Bell"

"Ah, here." Bell gave Lily a sandwhich.

I was sitting munching on a sandwhich when a possibility occured to me, "Maybe there's a monster pantry nearby?" I suggested.

"Maybe, but I'm pretty sure that a monster pantry nearby is highly unlikely". Festus responded

Lily was taking a bite out of her sandwich when she stopped then looked at me, "Hm... for a newbie adventurer you seem very strong and well educated about the dungeon plus that weapon of yours" Lily pointed out.

"Um, im also curious" Bell piped in, his eyes showing that he was clearly interested.

These questions were getting a little too close and specific, I need to answer and change subjects. "...I asked around what made this place special and they told me about the dungeon and God's. As for Festus, that's his name. It's a long story. Besides, just because I'm a newbie adventurer doesn't mean I dont not have power, it might also mean that I'm just new to the guild." I responded then started to finish my sandwich.

I could see Lily trying to see if what I said was true or not and she shook her head. "Anyways, let's keep on going if there is a pantry nearby then—" A huge roar filled the room.

It instantly sent me and Bell to a defensive position. Small monsters like Goblins, Kobolds, Dungeon Lizards and some more species came running towards us. Me and Bell started to attack when they ran straight passed us.

"What the?!" Lily started as we watched them run.

"Pay attention, the real fight is about to start" I pointed down the passageway to 3 Black Minotaurs.

"T-that shouldn't be possible!" Lily cried. "Minotaurs are extremely rare and shouldn't be on lower floors but they are black as well!"

 _"Black, a type or irregular version of the monster. Those are normally sent by the dungeon to kill Gods and goddesses... wait, does that mean I count as a divine being or at least my power? But why not stronger ones, I must be a exception for being a dimentionalist or am I a exception?..."_ I shook my head, no time to think. We had to fight.

"Lily, Bell, I need you to get the rest of the group. I'll do my best to hold them off till back up arrives."

"But that's suicide plus one has a weapon!" Lily cried as she gathered up everything.

Bell brought out the Hestia Knife, "Yeah! We have a better chance if you and I—" Bell didn't have enough time as I rushed forward and punched one of the Black Minotaurs in the gut causing it to slide backwards but not enough to kill it.

I turned back and said, "see? I can hold my own. Don't worry, I got this." I turned and faced the Minotaurs and charged them.

"Don't die on us yet!" Lily yelled as she and Bell ran to get help.

 _"Ah... I forgot that the dungeon seals of all exits... I wonder how far they will get before they encounter a obstacle"_

 _Clang! Clang!_

The sound of our weapons clashing filled the room as we fought. I was doing my best pushing off the walls to gain momentum attacking and blocking attacks from the Minotaurs.

 _"I said I'd be fine, but will I actually be fine? At this rate I'll be out of stamina and mana plus-_ Argh!" I was sent straight back and into the ground by a Minotaurs hit. Luckily, it wasn't the one with a weapon but dam did that hurt.

As I started to get up a sharp pain came from my right arm and I coughed up a little bit of blood.

 _"Dam, a broken arm plus a probability of internal bleeding plus the fact that they broke through my reinforcement and protection magic._ _This just keeps getting better and better..."_ I looked to find Festus and he somehow ended up behind the Minotaurs.

I stood up holding my right arm in pain. _"What am I going to do? My right arm is broken, stamina and mana is running out, and I am having trouble moving"._ The Minotaurs started approaching me when the one with the weapon stopped them.

 _"...What? Does he want to finish me off?"_. I was in no condition to fight back... Suddenly, everything started getting dark.

"What?" I mumbled. In the darkness that was encroaching on me I thought I hears Festus yell desperately? "Establish _ Link!" I couldn't hear part of it as the Minotaur roared.

Then complete silence and darkness...

I tried moving and looking around. Nothing, just a cold darkness...

 _"_ _What is going on? More importantly, why do I feel... so cold?..."_

 **End of Chapter 11, Are Black Minotaur's possible?**

Hi! Thank you for checking out the latest chapter! Once again, sorry for the delay. I will try to update regularly but we'll see how it goes later on. I may try to draw Max later, I'll give you a update on how it went in later chapters but that's all for now! - MinoMax


	17. Chapter 12, CONNECTION DISRUPTED

**Disclaimer :** I do not own any characters, places, etc. that Danmachi and Percy Jackson and the Olympians has except for the ones I have made up including me. I do not intend of claiming any rights over Danmachi and/or Percy Jackson and the Olympians. _I_ _will be using these to signal thinking._

 **Chapter 12, CONNECTION DISRUPTED**

 _"Ah... it's so cold..."._ I was standing in what appeared to be a cold, dark void as far as the eye could see.

"Ugh..." my whole body was shivering, the cold was making it hard to keep my eyes open. It was as if I was in a snow storm with no hope of finding warmth...

 _"It'll be fine if... I close my eyes... for a few minutes"_ Ah... This feeling of darkness feels comforting...

 _..._

 _"Clack, Clack, Clack"_

"...huh?... Where is that coming from?..." My Head was so fuzzy that I could barely form any thoughts.

 _"Clack, Clack, Clack"_

The sound of footsteps were coming closer and closer. I tried looking around again even though it was futile. The ground around me became as if it was a swamp, where trying to move your feet took a lot more effort than usual.

I sighed at my situation and said annoyed and a little pissed, "Gah... what now? I'm stuck in some sort of mind game where the conditions I have to endure are horrendous and I could be finished off by the Minotaurs any second now. Great, just gre—" Then suddenly, as if the lights were turned on illuminating, the empty room? It had no windows, no doors or exits, and was just straight walls. Nothing else. I turned, looking in every direction then suddenly, a figure? or person shrouded in a black void appeared out of nowhere.

I jumped back, startled and got into a fighting stance.

"Who are you?"

The aura that disguised it started to disappear... The thing or person to be specific, was oddly me. Just a lifeless, reflection of me without color. It's eyes showed no sign of emotions, just a blank stare. It started moving and I raised my arms ready to fight when it pointed its finger at me then said in a metallic yet similar voice to mine :

 **"HFD2 Has receives extensive damage to parts of its body. It cannot fully utilize all available power and is in current danger of dying in current condition. Forcibly activating Alpha Protocol to save it's life and to continue its mission** **"**

"W-what?!" I walked right up to it and grabbed it by the shirts collar, "What do you mean "Alpha protocol?" It simply stood there and with a blank look said,

 **"Alpha Protocol : Activating this protocol will bring out HFD2 original personality and thought process which is best suited to complete the mission and nothing less, nothing more"**

I was at a loss of words for a moment. The only response I could think of was, "...what?". Then out of nowhere, a computers voice spoke out of nowehere like it was on a loudspeaker,

 ** _"Alpha Protocol has been activated, Pseudo-Personality two has been suspended. Activating Psuedo-Personality one"_**

After it said the last word, my body suddenly became heavy and my eyes suddenly felt heavy. It was if my body was shutting down and letting the darkness consume it. The last thought I had before I fell asleep(?) was

 _"Ah... I hope Bell and Lily are doing fine without me..."_

 **"Pseudo-Personality switch was successful, activating combat protocols"**

 **Back in the dungeon with Bell and Lily (now for the remainder of the chapter you will be reading from Bell's point of view) :**

As we ran back looking for help, we arrived at a wall."Ah! A dead end?!" Lili exclaimed.

Bell started to pace around in the pathway. _How are we going to get help?...!_ _Max! Bell turned and started running back towards where Max and the Minotaurs were fighting._

As Bell was running, he heard Lili call out, "Master Bell!"

 _I can't stop now, Max may be in danger!_

"Clang!"

 _Ah! I can still hear fighting, Max is still aliv-"ROOAARRRR"_ Bell's last thought was cut off by a Minotaurs roar(?). _I got to hurry!_

"W-what is this!?" Bell exclaimed when he arrived.

 **"Adaptation was successful. Black Minotaurs sword has been integrated successfully. Replication successful."**

Bell was in complete shock as Max slashed the Black Minotaur which wielded a sword, ... _but the sword was a part of his arm..._

The Minotaur was slashed in half and its body turned to ash. Max turned his head at the other two minotaurs, his eyes... it was like there was no emotion. There was no warmth in his eyes like how he usually was but there wasn't any darkness in his eyes either. Then out of nowhere, a heavy sense of dread came over Bell.

 _What is this feeling?!!_

 **"One out of three eliminated, proceeding to eliminate the others with lethal force."**

 **End of Chapter 12, CONNECTION DISRUPTED**


End file.
